ceidwaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Cystennin
Cystennin was one of the original six members of the Cambrian Sect. During this time, he was known as being extraordinarily diligent and therefore was designated as the group's Quartermaster. He took great pleasure in this role, crafting extra gear and providing weapons and munitions to his group members. He often clashed with Bedwyr, insisting that his medical tools were archaic and he should swap to his own custom, crafted tools. Biography Early years Cystennin was born *''presumably* in the southern parts of the Corieltauvi tribe, in modern day Northamptonshire. At the age of 20 (960 B.C.) during the solar eclipse of August, he begun going under Addawsid, the end result had him permanently frozen in his appearance as of that August. However his immortality wasn't met well with the chiefs of the Corieltauvi and was banished to the far north. There he met the Heulogau, a group of monotheistic priests who had the role of training Ceidwaid in Britain. Training took an average of seven years, yet it took Cystennin ten years. However, it seems this wasn't because of learning difficulties, but a result of Cystennin's work ethnic. Everything took time with him, ensuring in the best result. Training Due to his abilities over fire, he was designated "''T'Cys" and stayed at the drier parts of the north. The first four years were spent learning basic combat techniques, a further two years in deep religious practices and the remaining four years spent sharpening up. During year eight of his training, he accidentally lost focus while performing the fire avatar technique, in which instead of a mirror image of himself, the avatar became that of a near by Osprey. The incident caused a ~30 foot tall flaming spectral Osprey to terrorise the near by town. It was later put out by the students in the 'D-' camp. During the last two years, members of the 'D-' camp took a deep distrust to Cystennin and the rest of the 'T-' camp members. Raid on Islay The island of Islay was divided up into three camps. However, on 951 B.C. The native Gaels on the surrounding islands set out to obtain new land for their people in a hostile manner. Several camps became displaced and had to migrate to other areas, Islay was next on the strike list. Cystennin proved exceptionally brilliant at defending the islands, during one stage of the 'siege', he set the sea alight, burning the small raiding canoes. In the aftermath that followed, the camp members relieved hostility between one another. Ceidwaid A year after the raid on Islay, Cystennin graduated from training and was assigned to the Cambrian Sect, under the command of Aelhaearn. With his careful eye and hands, he quickly became the quartermaster of the sect, which was also a pretty pacifist role. He was quick to accept the offer, due to his trauma from killing. Mission to Rome In 44 B.C. the sect was split up in order to perform several tasks across Earth. Cystennin was assigned to assist in the formation of the Roman Empire.